


Taches de rousseur et grains de beauté

by WinryOz



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Armitage Hux, M/M, Top Kylo Ren
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryOz/pseuds/WinryOz
Summary: AU si Ben Solo et Armitage Hux vivaient à Brooklyn, heureux.





	1. Fin des vacances

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'aime pas entièrement cette fanfic mais c'était surtout histoire de les rendre heureux donc pas de drama, juste du love.

L'été touchait à sa fin, ils bouclèrent leurs valises, bronzage et lunettes de soleil au rendez-vous. Un mois sous le soleil de Floride leur avait fait tellement du bien. Ils prirent leur avion, retour à leur appartement à Brooklyn. Ils en profitèrent pour dormir un peu durant ce long trajet, tête contre tête. Ben détestait les avions, il était toujours compressé à cause de ses grandes jambes alors que son petit ami Armitage Hux semblait être parfaitement à l'aise et roupillait comme un loir contre son épaule. Il était éveillé depuis une demi heure et il reconnu par la fenêtre qu'ils arrivaient bientôt.

"Armitage, réveille-toi, on arrive.  
-Oui, oui... bailla-t-il." 

Lorsqu'ils descendirent enfin avec leurs affaires, les parents de Ben les attendaient, pancarte en mains où ils pouvaient lire "Back to reality !". Il les salua légèrement, n'aimant pas particulièrement les marques d'affection alors qu'Armitage ne se gêna pas pour les prendre généreusement dans ses bras. 

"Alors ses vacances ? demanda sa mère Leia une fois qu'ils étaient tous rentrés.  
-C'était super ! Que du beau temps et la mer était tellement chaude et claire ! s’empressa de répondre Armitage. Et mes cheveux, vous avez vu ? Ils sont moins roux à cause du soleil !  
-Ils retrouveront toute leur belle couleur dans quelques semaines, rit-elle.  
-Et toi Ben ? Qu'as-tu pensé de tes vacances ? intervint Han Solo.  
-C'était sympa, lâcha-t-il sans un regard pour son père.  
-Quel menteur ! Il a adoré !" reprit son copain.

On toqua à la porte, Hux ouvrit immédiatement et sauta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie Phasma. Il n'hésita pas une seconde de plus pour lui raconter son séjour en Floride. Ben était fatigué de tout ce bruit, il voulait être seul avec Armitage. Ses parents ne profitèrent pas plus longtemps de lui mais Hux insista pour que son amie reste manger ce soir. Ils commandèrent aussitôt des pizzas, bavardèrent et burent quelques bières jusqu'à ce que minuit sonne. Enfin tranquille, pensa Ben. Il soupira, la mine boudeuse. 

"Tu ne peux pas arrêter d'être aussi morose tout le temps ? le taquina Armitage en embrassant son épaule.  
-C'est mon expression du visage, se justifia-t-il en capturant ses lèvres.  
-Tu as de la chance que j'aime ta gueule de chien battu, répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant autour de ses hanches.  
-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le chien battu ? Qu'il adore aussi ta tronche d'abruti toujours gai" se moqua-t-il en passant ses bras autour de lui. 

Il se leva rapidement, le maintenant fortement par les fesses. Il fourra sa langue dans sa bouche, se dirigea vers leur chambre en lui dégrafant ses bretelles. Il embrassa tout son corps, caressa son entrejambe sans lui laisser une minute de répit. Hux haleta lorsque les mains de son homme toucha la zone la plus sensible de son corps. Il n'arrivait pas à rivaliser avec tant de force et de puissance. Pourtant, il avait très envie de lui faire plaisir aussi, de lui sauter dessus. 

"Laisse moi... m'occuper de toi" articula-t-il entre deux baisers.

Il enleva la boucle de ceinture de Ben, laissa s'échapper son sexe et se retrouva juste au dessus de lui, plein de luxure. Il expira d'un souffle chaud sur cette partie du corps qui ne demandait qu'à être conquise. Timidement, il lécha juste le bout, une simple caresse qui provoqua un ras de marée. Il y allait tout doucement, effleura son gland en tenant fermement la base. Puis, il l'enfonça dans sa bouche, tournant sa langue tout autour et se laissant aller à un rythme à la fois doux et profond. Ben gémit aussitôt d'un plaisir inouï, attrapant les cheveux de son partenaire pour qu'il n'arrête jamais. Il donna des légers coups de bassin, c'était trop dur de résister. Il aimait tellement cette sensation d'être pleinement entouré par la bouche de son petit ami. Il accéléra la cadence en le masturbant en même temps, lui touchant juste l'entrée de son derrière. Enfin, Ben sentit que ça montait en lui, que ça allait venir d'un coup. 

"Armi... je vais..." essaya-t-il de prévenir mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il éjacula entre les lèvres de son copain.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas déranger, il aimait tant lui faire du bien. Il accueillit cette semence avec envie, s'en délecta. Mais après un court instant, il jugea bon d'aller se brosser les dents. Ben, quant à lui, se fit un brin de toilettes. Il l'enlaça par derrière, ronronna contre sa nuque et y déposa un furtif suçon alors qu'il se rinçait la bouche. Des miaulements de firent alors entendre, accompagné d'un aboiement. Leur voisin sonna à la porte et leur remis leurs animaux de compagnie. Ils reconnurent leurs deux maîtres et se précipitèrent contre leurs jambes. Armitage pris dans ses bras sa chatte Millicent tandis que Ben s'agenouilla et caressa tendrement son chien Moose. Il lui avait été offert par Hux à son anniversaire il y a deux ans. Selon lui, la compagnie d'un animal lui serait bénéfique mais comme il était trop possessif avec Millicent, il avait préféré lui faire cadeau d'un adorable rottweiler-pitbull. Il voulait s'en occuper seul et avait refusé l'aide d'Armitage. Il allait voir qu'il n'était plus un gamin, il s'en occupait très bien depuis deux ans. Et sa chatte avait des avantages qu'il n'avait pas comme des caresses sur le ventre, il était un peu jaloux en vrai mais préférait garder cela pour lui car ce n'était qu'un animal. Il était tard, il s'endormait toujours trop vite et se réveillait tout le temps blottit contre Hux sans savoir comment il était arrivé là. Mais dans ses bras, il se sentait bien, apaisé.


	2. Le peintre et l'écrivain

Armitage attendait de le voir ouvrir les yeux pour lui déposer un délicat baiser sur le front avant de partir faire son jogging dans un parc, pas très loin de leur appartement. Il courait pendant une heure tous les matins, s'amusait à faire des mouvements de boxe dans l'air comme si il était sur un ring et lorsqu'il rentrait en sueur, débardeur et mini short, il n'attendait pas plus longtemps pour se laver. Ben prenait son café quand il rentrait et avait le plaisir d'admirer son petit fessier musclé et rebondi quand il entrait dans le salle de bain et même lorsqu'il en sortait, entièrement nu. 

"Ton cul me plaît aussi ! s'exclama-t-il à travers la porte de leur chambre.  
-Ravi de l'apprendre ! répliqua Ben.   
-Tu sais, j'ai pensé à un nouveau méchant pour mon roman" poursuivit-il en venant vers lui, les cheveux encore humides.

Il acquiesça, lisant son journal en même temps. 

"Et à son Général, ajouta-t-il. Tu pourras les illustrer ?  
-Mmh oui, répondit-il en sortant un carnet et un crayon.  
-Il est grand, 1m90 environ. Brun, les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules à peu près et un regard sombre aussi ! Il est jeune, la vingtaine, peut-être un petit peu plus. Et très important, son nez est assez grand !"

Ben griffonna selon ses indications et lorsqu'il eut terminé, il releva le regard vers son amant, dépité.

"C'est une parfaite description de moi, dit-il.  
-Mais non enfin ! Montre moi ton dessin, répondit-il. Oh... Tu n'as pas tort, c'est vrai qu'il y a une légère ressemblance.   
-Une légère ressemblance ? ricana-t-il.  
-Bon, c'est effectivement toi ! confirma-t-il. Ce rôle te va bien je trouve.  
-Si tu le dis. Je vais avoir besoin de toi moi aussi" ajouta-t-il en finissant sa tasse de café. 

Il alla chercher plusieurs toiles qu'il avait réalisées.

"Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-il, anxieux.  
-Ben... soupira-t-il. C'est magnifique."

Il avait peint deux tableaux, représentant un homme roux dans la plus grande nudité. L'un était simplement endormi, l'autre observait par la fenêtre. 

"Mais, bégaya Hux. C'est moi ?"

Ben hocha la tête, les yeux tournés vers ses peintures. 

"C'est très touchant, merci Ben", sourit-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

Il semblait très gêné de lui dévoiler son travail, il les avait fait en secret tous les matins quand il partait courir. Hux le câlina tendrement, d'un grand amour. Il l'embrassa fortement, maintenant son visage alors qu'il détestait ça.   
Armitage passait beaucoup de temps à travailler, il écrivait de la science fiction depuis plusieurs années et avait commencé une nouvelle trilogie. Ses romans étaient agrémentés de quelques illustrations réalisées par Ben. Il avait un style bien particulier qu'il adorait. Il se prépara un bon chocolat chaud, il n'y a rien de mieux, et mis ses lunettes. 

"Je vais promener Moose, s'exclama Ben.  
-Mmh", répondit Hux sans relever les yeux.

Il était tellement absorbé par son œuvre qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que son copain était parti depuis déjà deux bonnes heures. Il ne s'était même pas inquiété quand il avait vu l'heure et qu'il était toujours seul. Il savait très bien qu'il avait tendance à disparaître parfois, qu'il avait besoin de son petit jardin secret pour respirer. Mais quand enfin il rentra, il s'était légèrement inquiété mais fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Il respirait fort, comme si il était essoufflé, comme si il avait fait un effort de trop. Il se jeta aussitôt sur Armitage alors qu'il était concentré sur son travail.

"Ben ! se plaignit-il.  
-Juste un câlin", réclama-t-il en forçant sur ses bras.

Il mit sa tête contre son torse, sentit son terrible parfum enivrant. Hux ne s'arrêta pas pour autant d'écrire sur son clavier et posa sa tête sur celle de son amant. Ben se redressa, plongea son regard dans celui de son petit ami en mordillant sa lèvre. Armitage déglutit, rougit en voyant ce geste qu'il aimait tant. Puis, Ben enleva ses lunettes, l'obligea à ne regarder que lui et s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses en les caressant. Il lui arracha un frisson de plaisir, un frisson d'envie. Il mordit à son tour sa bouche.

"Je dois travailler Ben, rappela-t-il en reportant son attention sur son écran.  
-Laisse toi faire en même temps alors, ordonna-t-il en ouvrant la braguette d'Armitage.  
-Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?   
-Je sais que tu n'y résisteras pas, dit-il, sûr de lui en baissant son pantalon.  
-On va voir ça tout de suite" rit-il en se sentant durcir. 

Ben le débarrassa de son caleçon, voyant déjà que son partenaire n'était pas insensible à cette drôle de situation. Il embrassa aussitôt l'intérieur de ses cuisses galbées, mordilla sa peau jusqu'à ne plus se retenir quand il introduisit son sexe dans sa bouche en le suçant allègrement. Il lui faisait la plus douce des fellations, la plus puissante. Hux se contenait comme il pouvait, gigotant sur sa chaise et en fermant les yeux à certains instants. Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même mais il avait à peine écrit un seul mot que son amoureux redoubla d'effort pour lui provoquer une sensation de chaleur tellement exquise qu'il se cambra en agrippant la chevelure de son tendre. Il haleta, gémit et ne savait plus résister à cette petite gâterie. Il s'enflamma quand il sentit son sexe s'enfoncer profondément dans la gorge de Ben alors il se laissa dominer par son petit ami quand celui-ci caressa ses testicules. Il susurra alors son prénom, lui suppliant de continuer. C'était trop bon pour lui, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Mais Ben s'arrêta, se lécha les lèvres avant d'embrasser son compagnon en le piégeant de ses bras. Ses cheveux venaient frôler le visage de Hux. 

"Tu as donc résisté à ça ? demanda-t-il en ne le lâchant pas du regard.  
-Oui, stupide enfant et je t'aime tellement fort, idiot ! répondit-il.  
-Et à ça, tu y résistes ?" l'interrogea-t-il en plaçant sa main sur son sexe.

Armitage ne put répondre tant cette prise était forte. Il leva les yeux au ciel, ne demandant que cette étreinte. Ben le fixa, glissa sa main de haut en bas, pressant plus fort sur certaines zones. Il admirait la bouche de son petit ami s'ouvrir, ses sourcils se froncer, sa respiration saccadée et lorsqu'il chuchota son prénom, il augmenta la cadence sur son sexe jusqu'à le faire jouir. Il en était essoufflé et n'arrivait plus à bouger. Ben le porta dans ses bras jusqu'à leur lit et il l'obligea à l'embrasser même si il n'en avait plus de force. 

Il le savait très bien, la cuisine n'était pas le point fort de la famille Solo. Mais quand son petit ami était épuisé, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. C'est quand il se retrouva dans leur petite cuisine, qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée. Pourtant, les placards étaient pleins, rien ne manquait pour préparer un repas. Il se souvint que petit, lorsqu'il était malade, sa mère lui préparait de délicieux pancakes. Peut-être qu'il serait capable d'en faire des aussi bons qu'elle. Il étala alors tous les ingrédients devant lui et consulta une recette qui lui semblait simple et rapide. Évidemment, il en renversa un peu partout mais après s'être battu avec le fouet, il parvint finalement à présenter une belle assiette. Il l'apporta aussitôt dans leur chambre et pour sa plus grande joie, il reçut le plus mignon des sourires. Son sourire lui mettait du baume au cœur, c'était la plus douce des images. Quand il avala la première bouchée, il attendit sa réaction avec impatience. Armitage prit un autre morceau et il s'arrêta seulement quand il eut fini de tout manger. 

"Très très bon, lâcha-t-il enfin en retombant contre son matelas. Je suis fatigué.  
-Tu es toujours épuisé après nos petites affaires, rappela-t-il en le couvrant jusqu'au bassin avec la couverture. Dors si tu veux.  
-Ne disparais pas alors.  
-Promis." dit-il en lui tenant la main pendant qu'il s'endormait.

Il pouvait voir son torse se soulever à chaque respiration et percevait ses moindres mouvements dans son sommeil. Il alla chercher une toile et entreprit un léger tracé de ce qu'il avait face à lui. Puis, il détailla de plus en plus chaque forme, chaque courbe jusqu'à les peindre de la plus soyeuse des couleurs. Quand ses paupières s'ouvrirent enfin, Ben était sur le point de terminer sa nouvelle œuvre. Il s'étira, demanda à voir ce qu'il faisait.

"Ne bouge pas, je n'ai pas tout à fait terminé, chéri.  
-Laisse moi voir quand même s'il te plait, articula-t-il.  
-Juste deux minutes Armitage ! soupira-t-il en ajoutant des points de lumière. C'est bon". reprit-il.

Hux vint se placer derrière son amoureux, caressa ses grandes épaules et admira ce cadeau qu'il venait de lui faire. Il l'avait tout simplement peint pendant qu'il dormait. 

"Tu sais, tu devrais exposer tes œuvres, faire des vernissages, conseilla-t-il.  
-Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Ben, incertain.  
-Toutes tes peintures sont merveilleuses, bien sûr que tu devrais les faire connaître ! le rassura-t-il.  
-Peut-être alors..."

Quelques semaines plus tard, ils prirent la décision de déménager avant Noël. Ils en avait marre de leur appartement, c'était trop petit et leurs animaux étouffaient. Ils voulaient plus grand, plus lumineux et plus calme. Après plusieurs recherches et de nombreuses visites, ils prirent enfin leur décision. Pas très loin de Brooklyn, une belle maison les attendait, avec un jardin ! Leurs parents les aidèrent, Phasma aussi et quelques connaissances d'Armitage que Ben détestait. Rey passait son temps à le draguer alors qu'il la repoussait tout le temps. Finn et Poe étaient serviables, un peu trop à son goût. Toute cette équipe mettait en place les meubles, des nouveaux aussi. Le soir même, Hux cuisina un bon repas pour tout le monde, il savait très bien s'y prendre avec la nourriture.


	3. À chacun sa surprise

L'automne arrivait, les feuilles tombaient d'oranges à rouges et le vent se levait. Ben profitait de ce nouvel environnement. C'était si calme, plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il pouvait passer des heures à scruter son chien courir dans son jardin, il adorait jouer avec Moose. Le paysage était si doux, il passait ses journées à peindre face au jardin. Il lui arrivait même de ne pas dormir la nuit pour admirer le lever du soleil puis d'aller se coucher.

"C'est bientôt ton anniversaire, s'exclama Hux. Que veux-tu ?  
-Rien comme chaque année.  
-Alors tu auras des cadeaux quand même, sourit-il en l'embrassant amoureusement.  
-Ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment, soupira-t-il.   
-Je veux te faire plaisir Ben, répondit-il. Notre conversation s'arrête ici !"

Très vite, le jour J se rapprochait et Hux ne tenait plus en place, il était très fier de sa petite surprise et n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de la montrer à son amoureux. À plusieurs reprises, il crut qu'il allait craquer et tout lui révéler mais cette fois, il garda ce secret profondément en lui. Demain, tout allait enfin être dévoilé. Il le réveilla d'un tendre baiser, s'occupa de lui comme si il était un Roi, et il l'était dans son cœur. 

"Bon anniversaire mon amour." susurra-t-il dès qu'il ouvrit délicatement les yeux.

Il se retourna pour se blottir contre Hux, soupirant de vieillir encore mais heureux d'être bercé dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il caressa ses cheveux, il savait qu'il adorait ça, et le sentit frissonner. Ils avaient passé la journée au lit, l'un contre l'autre à se câliner et à jouir. 

"Je dois t'amener quelque part aujourd'hui, annonça Armitage, très sérieusement.  
-Où ça ? demanda-t-il en s'habillant.  
-C'est une surprise ! répliqua-t-il alors qu'il hésitait entre deux chemises. Laquelle ? ajouta-t-il.  
-Bleue claire" désigna-t-il du doigt en ajustant sa veste marron. 

Ben termina de raser sa barbe et sa moustache et Armitage insista pour conduire cette fois. 

"Ne me tue pas le jour de mon anniversaire, prévint-il en attachant correctement sa ceinture de sécurité. Doucement ! ajouta-t-il quand Hux démarra brutalement. 

Celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de rire, Ben était tellement nerveux et n'aimait pas tellement les surprises. Il n'était pas du tout rassuré et regardait partout par la fenêtre de la voiture. Il faisait battre sa jambe rapidement, soupirait fort durant tout le trajet. Dix-neuf heures, il arrivait. Seulement une vingtaine de minutes pour y être. 

"Ferme les yeux, dit-il. Et ne triche pas s'il te plaît.  
-Promis", répondit-il en se laissant guider par son compagnon.

Il le fit marcher pendant une courte minute, le sentit tourner à l'angle d'une rue sûrement et entendit une porte s'ouvrir. 

"C'est bon" murmura-t-il.

Il ouvrit alors doucement ses paupières mais toute la lumière de la salle l'aveugla pendant quelques secondes. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de retrouver la vue et fut le plus grand des étonnés. Son regard traversa toute la pièce, dans tous les coins, il n'en revenait pas. Ses parents étaient présents, ceux d'Armitage aussi ainsi que leur amie Phasma. Toutes ses peintures étaient exposées, tout son travail était disposé dans une galerie d'art illuminée. Il ne put se retenir de sourire, d'être très gêné aussi mais c'était un petit rêve qui se réalisait. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une foule entre à son tour, des curieux, des critiques d'art, des passionnés. Il devait tellement avoir un air ahuri que toute sa famille en riait. C'était irréel pour lui, cela ne pouvait pas vraiment exister. Tous ces gens pour ses œuvres, pour lui. Ils les entendaient parler, apprécier son art et plusieurs personnes vinrent le féliciter et voulaient rester en contact avec lui.   
Une porte s'ouvrait pour lui, un chemin vers ce qu'il aimait faire l'appelait. Il ne voulait pas y croire, non, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il se pinça discrètement le poignet mais il ne se réveilla pas dans son lit, il était toujours au milieu de cette pièce, entouré de monde. Il observa une de ses peintures qui représentait Hux, il y en avait plusieurs. Il reporta finalement son attention sur le vrai Armitage et remarqua aussitôt que ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. Ben se pencha près de son oreille et le remercia en mordillant furtivement son lobe. Hux gémit doucement à cause de cette légère morsure et son corps s'enflamma aussitôt. Il le voulait maintenant mais la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Alors, il avait décidé d'en jouer, de s'amuser un peu. Lorsque Ben se régalait au buffet, il en profitait pour passer derrière lui et lui infligea une petite tape sur les fesses puis continua sa route comme si de rien n'était. Il le vit sursauter, lui lancer un regard menaçant mais il s'en fichait complètement. À chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de s'approcher de lui, il caressa ses cuisses, remontant rapidement vers son entrejambe ou bien il palpait ses fesses.   
Fin de soirée, tout le monde rentrait. Dès qu'ils étaient sorti de leur voiture, Ben attrapa Armitage par les hanches et l'embrassa sauvagement en le menant jusqu'à leur nouvelle maison. Il ne lâcha par leur baiser même en ouvrant la porte. 

"La douche" articula Hux en le déshabillant .

Ben fit de même en lui arrachant sa chemise jusqu'à le mettre à nu. Il enclencha immédiatement le pommeau de douche et souleva avec force Armitage par les fesses. Il le colla contre la paroi, enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour s'insérer progressivement en lui, l'entendant gémir d'amour et haleter de plaisir. Il donna de violents coups de bassin, de plus en plus fort à chaque fois jusqu'à être pleinement dans son compagnon. Il dévora son corps, déposa des suçons sur tout son torse, ses épaules et sa nuque. Hux agrippa ses cheveux, jouissant à pleins poumons et exprimant son plaisir par un délicieux orgasme qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir bien longtemps. Il avait le visage rouge, se tenait toujours contre Ben en embrassant ses muscles. Quant à lui, il l'enlaça de ses grands bras. 

Les semaines suivantes, Ben fut contacté par plusieurs galeries d'art qui avaient vraiment aimé ses peintures. Plusieurs journalistes voulaient aussi le rencontrer pour l'interviewer et faire connaître son travail à travers le monde. Il était perplexe quant à ce changement brutal mais lorsqu'il pensa que c'était grâce à Hux, il n'hésita pas plus longtemps pour accepter. Les jours suivants, il conclut deux interviews et du faire la couverture des magazines d'art. Armitage était ravi de les collectionner, d'être fier que son homme ait réussi dans ce qu'il voulait. 

"On doit aller faire les courses pour Noël, s'exclama Armitage de l'autre bout de la pièce en mettant son manteau. Tu viens ?  
-J'arrive... juste un instant" ajouta-t-il en finalisant une peinture. 

Ben conduisait toujours prudemment, pas comme son abruti de petit ami qui prenait des risques au volant, roulait beaucoup trop vite et ne connaissait pas la pédale de frein. Dans tous les cas, c'était lui qui se chargeait de conduire, il n'avait pas envie de mourir jeune à cause d'Armitage. Ce dernier avait préparé une liste de course très garnie. Cette année, il avait décidé d'organiser Noël et Ben dû se forcer à approuver son idée. Il le suivait dans les magasins, poussait le cadis à moitié allongé dessus. Ils allaient dans tous les rayons, trouvaient ce dont ils avaient besoin. Cette séance importante de shopping dura toute la journée et il endurait ça comme un calvaire. Sortir de son confort, se mêler autant l'agaçait alors que son petit ami semblait apprécier ce moment. Ils passèrent enfin à la caisse et dans l'instant d'après, ils étaient de retour chez eux.   
Noël approchait tranquillement, Ben entra dans une profonde réflexion : qu'allait-il lui offrir cette année ? Il avait bien une petite idée depuis plusieurs mois mais ne savait pas si c'était le bon moment. Il partit sans prévenir, sur un coup de tête. Pendant ce temps, Hux préparait son cadeau pour Ben, il l'emballa d'un joli nœud avant d'installer les décorations de Noël. Il attendait son retour pour faire le sapin ensemble mais évidemment, il mettait toujours trop de temps. Il l'appela et ne répondit qu'après deux appels manqués. 

"Où es-tu ? J'ai besoin de toi maintenant !  
-J'arrive, soupira Ben comme si il était dérangé.  
-Dépêche-toi ! poursuivit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il était très impatient, jamais il n'avait manqué la décoration du sapin de Noël et il voulait le faire avec lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ben était là, l'air contrarié, mais l'aida quand même. Il ne raterai jamais l'occasion d'accrocher l'étoile en haut du sapin sous le regard admiratif d'Armitage. Ce dernier ne faisait que prendre des photos idiotes pour son album photo.

"Ça nous rappellera des bons souvenirs quand on sera vieux !" se justifia-t-il en prenant une énième photo. 

L'hiver était bien présent, la neige arrivait doucement, recouvrait les rues de sa couverture blanche. Les flocons scintillaient entre les étoiles, aveuglaient lorsqu'il faisait jour. C'était un agréable mois de décembre, plein de douceur et de lumière. L'air de Noël se rapprochait trop rapidement mais pour le plus grand plaisir d'Armitage. Il adorait cette fête, il se sentait libre d'exprimer tout ce qu'il voulait. Cette période de l'année le rendait encore plus heureux qu'il ne l'était déjà d'habitude. Même Ben semblait se détendre plus. Enfin, il restait toujours un peu crispé, comme si il était stressé à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année. La veille de Noël, leur famille et leurs amis étaient réuni chez eux, cadeaux en mains qu'ils déposèrent au pied du sapin. Hux avait préparé tout le repas avec une légère aide de Ben qui n'avait rien su faire correctement. Il faisait tout tomber, ne comprenait rien à ce que lui disait son petit ami.

"Que t'arrive-t-il ? Ce n'est qu'un repas de Noël, rappela Armitage en lui caressant l'avant-bras.  
-Rien, je vais très bien, marmonna-t-il en coupant les légumes.   
-Ne te coupe pas" dit-il en cuisinant. 

Le repas se déroula dans de très bonnes conditions. Ben s'était même exposé publiquement en caressant amoureusement la cuisse d'Armitage et en ronronnant contre lui. Peut-être l'alcool finalement. Leia avait apporté l'album photo familial, de quoi faire rire tout le monde à cause des anciennes photos de Ben dans sa terrible adolescente de emo gothique. 

"Il voulait qu'on l'appelle Kylo Ren, rit-elle  
-Et tu te rappelles de son comportement : abominable ! rappela son père.  
-On peut ranger ça ? s'énerva Ben.  
-Heureusement que tu n'étais pas comme ça quand je t'ai rencontré !" intervint Hux, se tenant le ventre tellement qu'il riait. Kylo Ren, c'est un nom parfait pour mon nouveau méchant ! éclata-t-il en se tordant. 

Puis, sa mère tourna la page et elle montra une photo de famille, lui et ses parents, souriant. 

"Oh non, tu étais trop adorable, ton petit sourire ! déclara son compagnon en l'embrassant.   
-Pas aussi mignon que toi, dit-il en répondant à son baiser. 

Un petit bruit de clic se fit entendre, sa mère aussi avait une passion pour les appareils photo. Puis, sur les pages suivantes, elle dévoila les photos de son fils à l'université, diplômé. C'était avant ses études qu'il avait rencontré Hux. Au lycée, ils avaient été dans la même classe et durant leur dernière année, ils s'étaient avoués leur amour. Depuis, ils n'avaient pas cessé d'être ensemble, jusqu'à vivre sous le même toit depuis déjà trois ans. Phasma, Poe et Finn s'occupaient de la musique.

"On veut te voir danser Ben ! s'exclama Finn.  
-Laisse moi boire plus et on verra" articula-t-il entre deux gorgées.

Hux n'était pas timide, il adorait danser avec ses amis, se déchainer sur la piste et c'est vrai qu'il bougeait bien son corps. Un vrai spectacle pour les yeux de Ben. Dans la folie de cette soirée, il se sentit emporter par les mains de son amoureux, l'obligeant à le rejoindre alors qu'il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Il fut sauvé par l'heure, celle d'ouvrir les cadeaux. 

"Tu t'en sors pour cette fois !" prononça-t-il en se jetant au pied du sapin.

Ils ouvrirent chacun leurs cadeaux, accueillant avec plaisir chaque présent. Ben reçu une écharpe tricotée de Hux, elle lui plut beaucoup. Il aimait ce genre de cadeau et avait sourit en l'ouvrant. Mais étrangement, son petit ami n'avait pas trouver le cadeau venant de Ben. Il le regarda, les yeux rempli d'incompréhension et n'eut pour réponse qu'un petit rire nerveux de compagnon. Il lui réservait encore une surprise dont seul lui avait le secret. Poe mit des musiques plus douces, d'amour. Ben regarda un instant dans le vide, souffla très fort et finalement, il tendit sa main vers Hux. 

"Veux-tu m'accorder cette danse ? C'est un slow, ajouta-t-il.  
-Bien sûr, mon amour" susurra-t-il en prenant sa main.

Ben positionna ses mains sur les hanches de son amoureux en les pressant très fort tandis que Hux les mit autour de sa nuque. Ils tournaient doucement, les yeux dans les yeux en parlant de temps en temps. Les invités les rejoignirent, s'amusaient à danser entre eux. La musique était tendre, installait une ambiance très calme et apaisante pendant leur danse amoureuse. Hux observa un instant ses propres parents danser, s'aimer depuis si longtemps et il se prit à rêver d'un amour aussi puissant. Même les parents de Ben rayonnaient. Mais lorsqu'il voulut regarder Ben, celui-ci n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Il était toujours devant lui, un genou à terre, l'air très sérieux. 

"Armitage Hux, commença-t-il. Veux-tu passer le reste de ta vie en ma compagnie ?" annonça-t-il en ouvrant un petit boîtier contenant une bague en argent.

Pendant un instant, Hux resta silencieux et bouche bée. Le temps semblait s'arrêter autour d'eux. Il aimait Ben si fort, prévoyait de l'épouser un jour mais il n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé sérieusement avec lui. Alors qu'il lui demande, que cette demande vienne de lui, Hux n'en revenait pas.

"Oui, je le veux" articula-t-il après un moment sans n'avoir pu prononcer le moindre mot tant il était ému.

Ben déposa délicatement l'alliance sur son annulaire gauche, souffla de soulagement et l'embrassa de tout son cœur, le tenant fortement dans ses bras. Armitage n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes d'émotions et se laissa aller dans cette étreinte. Il mordit ses lèvres, sanglotait de bonheur contre cet homme, son futur mari. 

"Je t'aime... chuchota Hux.  
-Je sais." 

Tout le monde applaudit, sifflait de joie car il n'était pas encore l'heure de partir, la soirée était trop bonne pour être si courte. Ils avaient tous été surpris par cette belle demande en mariage et étaient très excités d'assister à la cérémonie qui se déroulera au mois de Juin, sous un beau soleil. C'est aux alentours de trois ou quatre heures du matin que la fête se termina. Ils se déshabillèrent tranquillement, se couchèrent dans un énorme câlin mais ne résistèrent pas à quelques plaisirs intimes, à leurs fameuses caresses. 

Le 22 Juin, il faisait un temps magnifique. C'était enfin le fameux jour qu'ils attendaient depuis si longtemps. L'heure avançait et tout était parfait. Ils avaient choisi un grand parc floral. Ben s'était apprêté d'un costume tout de noir, c'était ce qui lui allait le mieux. Il attendait l'homme de sa vie lorsque enfin, il fit son entrée, au bord des larmes. Ils étaient maintenant face à face et échangèrent chacun leur alliance. Ben tentait de se contrôler mais Hux le fit chavirer. Il laissa couler une simple larme sur sa joue, l'essuya aussitôt et respira un grand coup en tenant les mains de son précieux amour.

"Ben Solo, voulez-vous prendre pour époux ici présent, Armitage Hux ?  
-Oui, je le veux, répondit-il sincèrement.  
-Armitage Hux, voulez-vous prendre pour époux ici présent, Ben Solo ?  
-Oui, je le veux, dit-il, la voix tremblotante.  
-Vous pouvez embrasser le marié !" 

Armitage n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour attraper le col de son mari et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, savourant sa langue contre la sienne. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux comme homme pour lui. Il était marié, il avait un mari ! Il était Armitage Solo ! Son cœur était conquis par Ben depuis des années, la vie allait être un chemin couronné d'amour et de joie pour eux. Leur famille et leurs amis étaient tout aussi émus et heureux qu'eux. À présent, ils avaient des projets à réaliser, des rêves à accomplir et encore plein d'amour à s'offrir.


End file.
